Who Wants To Live Forever
by Sparko
Summary: So what, your human now?" I asked, trying to get used to the concept."Well,kinda," was his brilliant answer. "Next thing you know you'll be telling me Emmett and Rosalie are too.""Well..."Mixed POV's. Vamp's and Human's. Co-written with Lalice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone, this is Sparko! I'm Lalice's big sister! This is my first time posting something on fanfiction, so take it easy. Lalice will be writing the first half of every chapter and i'll be doing the second, see if you can guess where my piece starts!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I put this disclaimer up so now you can't sue!**

Who Wants To Live Forever- Chapter 1- Never Say Forever

_Bella's Point Of View_

I sat in a curled ball on my bed.

They're gone. I can't believe they're actually gone. Everything was going fine, then all of a sudden. I can't believe it... Renee and Phil have died. Just to add to a suckish year, they have to get killed in a car accident. Why did all this happen to me?

Flashback

_I sat in the living room, just staring blankly at the television. My knees where cuddled to my chest and my chin rested ontop of them._

_I felt tears roll down my cheeks, thinking of him and his family._

_Three months had passed but things weren't getting any better. I was only getting worse. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to hold myself together._

Crash.

_I jumped up at the noise. It sounded like glass breaking, and it was coming from upstairs. I sat motionless on the couch for a couple of seconds, contemplating what I should do. I got up slowly and grabbed the bottle of peper spray from my jeans pocket. Charlie insisted on me keeping it with me, and at that second, I was glad._

_I ascended the stairs slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. The pepper spray felt heavy in my hand, even though it was just a little can. I shook it in my hand, checking to see how much was left. _

_Barely any. Just my luck._

_I stopped outside the room the noise seemed to be coming from- my bedroom. I took a deep breath before placing my hand on the knob. I held the pepper spray up higher, preparing myself. I flung the door open and was met by three pairs of red eyes._

_Suddenly, I was thrown into the wall. The last thing I felt was venom spreading throughout my body._

End Flashback

That was only the start of the problems that faced me. Like telling Charlie( I still shudder at the memory), acting human in school, resisting humans and drinking animal blood.

Now Renee and Phil were gone. I had started to depend more on Renee over the past couple of months. She didn't know that I wasn't human anymore, but she listened to my other problems and helped me get over him. She came to visit once or twice(the beauty of contacts). It hit me hard when I got that phone call from the hospital in Phoenix. I couldn't come to terms with myself that my mother was gone forever, and wasn't coming back. I would miss Phil too, of course. He had always been nice to me and there was nothing bad about him. He had become part of the family over the past couple of months and I grew to like him more. And now they're gone, disappeared off the face of the Earth. I would never see them again.

If I could cry, I'd be a bawling wreck right now. But I can't. Because that's what being a vampire does to you. It makes you all...non human, for the lack of better words.

"Bella, come on, we need to go hunt now before Jasper starts to suck Charlie dry!" Alice called from the kitchen. I chuckled at her choice of words.

Alice and Jasper had come knocking on our door a couple of months ago. The Cullen's had all broke apart and Alice decided she wanted to come back to Forks, and, of course, Jasper followed. Charlie lets them stay here since he has a soft spot for Alice.

I threw on my converse before running down the stairs and out the door, where Alice and Jasper where now waiting for me. I smiled at them before turning to Charlie and giving him a quick hug.

"Stat safe, Bells" he said gruffly. I rolled my eyes, he'd never quite gotten used to the fact that I was now both graceful and indestructable.

With that, Alice grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me unceremoniously from the house. I wrenched my arm out of her vice-like grip and sighed.

"Where to now, O great one" I asked sarcastically.

"We were hoping to stay local if that's okay with you. I haven't predicted anything, but I just get the feeling that something's going to happen."

"Alright then" I said with a shrug, before running off.

******************************** 2 hours later **************************************

I walked in the front door, a bright smile plastered on my face. It had taken Alice and Jasper awhile to catch me after I'd run off, but they did eventually. We'd hunted until we where sure that Jasper would be okay for another while.

On the run home I couldn't help but reflect on when Edward had left me. Alice and Jasper both said he regretted it, but I can't quite believe them, why would he, after all? I'm not special, it annoyed the hell out of him that he couldn't read my mind, I was always putting myself in harms way, Rosalie hated me with a passion etc. What's there to miss?

Thankfully, Alice always did manage to pull me out of my brooding thoughts, this time with the challenge of a play fight's. I'd won, again. Once I was changed, I found I could stop all powers, including Alice and Jasper's. Which gave me a huge advantage in fight's.

I smiled and waved at Charlie before heading upstairs to my room. I picked up my battered copy of Wuthering Heights and started re-reading it for the hundred and twenty second time.

I had been reading for almost an hour when I heard a knock at the door. Alice and Jasper where in the attic doing God-knows-what and Charlie was asleep. So, with a sigh, I ran downstairs and pulled back the door to find myself staring at a pair of bright, emerald green eyes...

**AN: Hope you liked our first chapter, Read and Review, mas e do thoil e! ( If you please in irish.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone, second chapter up. Sorry we couldn't get back to you sooner, really busy at the moment, will update as quickly as possible.**

**CHAPTER 2**

I felt my jaw drop to the ground. It couldn't be! It just couldn't be! Could it really be him? "You...here...golden...green...eyes...pale...colour...what...how...," I stuttered out. I couldn't form a sentence. I was too confused. "It's me Bella," he said in all his glory."I came back."

"Wow. Somebody pinch me. This cannot be happening. I have to be dreaming."

"No, I'm here Bella. In the flesh."

"Wow, again. If I was human right now I'd probably faint."

"What do you mean by if you were human right now."

"I mean that some vampire came along and bit me and took away my stinkin' humanity."

His eyes widened and he groaned. "You have got to be kidding me! You mean your a vampire! Please tell me your just joking!"

"I'm not. Why, do you hate me that much that you don't want me to live for eternity because you'd have to see my face? Jeez, your nice."

"No! No, no, no! I did'nt mean it like that at all. I mean your the only one going to be living for eternity."

"What do you mean?" He bit his lip and didn't answer me. "Edward, answer me before I rip you to shreds and start that damn fire up!" "I mean I'm human." I laughed. He wasn't being serious. It was impossible. Once a vampire, always a vampire.

"Good joke Edward."

"I'm not joking Bella." I stopped laughing abruptly.

"What do you mean,"I'm not joking Bella"?"

"I mean that I'm serious. That I am human."

"But...but...but...that's impossible! You can't get turned back! You just can't!" I was hyperventilating. He couldn't be serious. He just couldn't!

"Calm down Bella."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! Why are you human again? You must have got changed back for some sort of reason."

"I got changed so I could be normal with you! Why did you get changed into a monster? Only an idiot would ask for that!"

"Well excuse me for being curious as to what was going on in my room! Not my fault that vampires broke into my home and I only had a can of pepper spray to protect me! I would have had a vampire boyfriend if he hadn't of left me on such short notice."

"Bella, it was for your own...Wait, did you say pepper spray?"

"Yes, why."

"Charlie still makes you carry a useless bottle of that around with you? Some people never change."

"Oh, stop trying to change the subject! Now, what was I yelling at you for?"

"Well, I might have done a good job if you forget."

"Yes, you did. Now help me here."

"Why, so I can be yelled at again?"

"Yes. Why, do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, get used to it. I could suck you dry if I wanted to."

"Well...I could spray you with pepper spray!" He reached into my jeans pocket and got the pepper spray. He held it out in front of him.

"Edward, its empty."

"Well that would be no use to you in a fight."

"Edward, I'm indestructable, I don't need it."

"Oh yeah. Slipped my mind for a second."

The air filled with an awkward silence. No one knew what to say. I decided to break it.

"So what, your human now?" I asked, trying to get used to the concept. "Well kinda," was his brilliant answer. "Next thing you know you'll be telling me that Emmett and Rosalie are too." I laughed. He laughed awkwardly.

"Well..."

"Well what," I said bluntly, my eyes narrowing at him.

"Well...um...you see...funny story..." he stuttered nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Spit it out already, before I make you spit it out." I growled angrily, not liking where this was going at all.

"They're human too," he blurted out quickly flinching away with his eyes closed.

"What!" I yelled. "Next you'll be telling me that Carlisle and Esme are human too."

"Ha, funny story...um...you see," he muttered quickly, taking a step back as he did.

"They're human too," I exclaimed increduosly.

"No, funny story, they're hybrids," he said awkwardly.

"Great, things just keep getting better." I said sarcastically. It was at that moment that Alice and Jasper chose to finish "whatever" they were doing in the attic and come downstairs.

"Hi Bella, who's theeeerrrr...oh!" Alice trailed off, her eyes bugging out of her head at the sight of Edward standing on the front porch.....WITH GREEN EYES! "Edward, what are you doing here, and whats with your eyes...?"

"Um...funny story," he started.

"You seem to be saying that a lot today," I cut him off, before fixing my attention back on Alice.

"This twit here," I said, motioning over my shoulder at Edward. "Went and got himself, Emmett and Rosalie turned into humans and Carlisle and Esme into hybrids, whatever they are!"

"Half human, half vampire," Edward piped in, but was quickly silenced by Bellas heated glare.

"Wow, that was stupid," Alice agreed, tilting her head to one side, her eyes wide. "Though Edward always was known for making rash decisions..."

"Shut up," Edward interrupted her sulkily, "I didn't know that Bella was a vampire!"

"You still should have been a little more careful about it," Jasper said smirking. "Something you obviously weren't if everyone else ended up involved..." Edward huffed before turning away angrily.

"Hey, anyone miss me," a booming voice yelled, just as Emmett burst in the door. "Wait, don't answer that, of course you all did." With that, Bella found herself scooped up into an infamous Emmy-Bear-Hug, something he still seemed capable of, despite the fact that he was human...

"I missed you so much Bella," Emmett exclaimed loudly. "It's not the same without our clumsy human, wait.....why are your eyes.............GOLD?!

**AN: Hope you all like it, read and review le do thoil!**


End file.
